


A few beers after football

by RobronLove



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fingering, Fluff (a little), M/M, Sex, Smut, dont know what else to tag so bye, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6481711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronLove/pseuds/RobronLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn, Ross, Aaron and Robert play a bit of truth or dare after watching a footy match</p>
            </blockquote>





	A few beers after football

**Author's Note:**

> Finn and Ross aren't brothers in this. 
> 
> I don't own any of the characters in this fic (even though I wish I did)

Finn had no clue how he ended up here, sat in this room with 3 of the hottest guys in the village for the second time in a week. He wasn't really the football type, but how could he pass up the opportunity to have a few beers and be in such close proximity of these 3 men. Finn was suddenly shaken out of his thoughts by Robert jumping up.

'Right lads! Now that's over, why don't we all play a game of truth or dare?'  
'Might as well.' Ross said as he wandered into the kitchen to grab another crate of beer.  
'Yea, sure!' Aaron agreed from where he was slouched on the sofa, his hoodie riding up a bit, exposing his hip bone. They all turned to Finn with questioning looks on their faces.

'What about it then Finn?' Ross asked as he sat back down next to him on the sofa.  
'I-I think I'll sit out for this one if you don't mind. Maybe next time?' Finn replied quietly, averting his eyes from where Robert had just wrapped his arm around Aaron's waist and was softly stroking the skin of his hip bone. He had no idea what was going on there.  
Probably just some bromance affection.

'Nahh! C'mon Finn! You didn't play last time!' Ross exclaimed, slapping his hand down onto Finn's shoulder.  
'We'll even go easy on ya, mate!' Robert laughs as he takes a gulp of his beer and sets it down on the table.  
'N-no. I'll s-sit this one out.' Finn replied, sinking further into the sofa.  
'C'mon, Finn! Do it for me.' Ross said, fluttering his eyelashes at him. Aaron and Robert chuckled from where they were sat in the other sofa.  
'F-fine!' Finn sighed.  
'Nice one, mate!' Ross exclaimed as he got up and moved the coffee table out of the way.  
'Why do we n-need to move that?' Finn questioned.  
'To put the beers in the middle of us all. Don't worry.' Aaron reassured with a small smile. 

Finn felt a little better, now that he'd had a few beers. They were all sat on the sofas, Robert and Aaron on one and Finn and Ross on the other.  
'Right then lads! My turn!' Ross shouted after he'd finished laughing at what Robert had just said.  
'Rob. Truth or dare?'  
'Truth!' Robert replied after taking a swig of his beer.  
'Who would you say is the hottest guy in the village?' Ross asked, looking on expectantly.  
'Urhmm...? I'd have to say, our little Aaron over here!' Robert said as he ruffled Aaron's hair.  
'Awhhh! Cute little Robron!' Ross cooed.  
'Oi! Shut up Ross!' Aaron said, feigning annoyance.

'Right! My turn then! Finn? Truth or dare?' Robert questioned.  
'T-truth please.' Finn stuttered as he placed his 9th empty beer can onto the floor.  
'Would you ever fuck anyone in this room?' Robert said, not missing a beat as he stared right at Finn. Finn could feel himself heating up. He knew he couldn't lie now because they could see how embarrassed he was getting.  
'Urhmm... Y-yea. I guess s-so?'  
'You guess so? Why? Is my sexy body not good enough for you babe?' Ross asked, in all seriousness.  
'Y-yea! It is! I-I urhm just don't know?'  
'Awhh! Is little Finn getting all flustered?' Robert laughed.  
'Leave him alone guys. Let's just carry on with the game. It's your turn Finn.' Aaron said. 

'Okay, A-Aaron, truth or dare?'  
'Dare.' Aaron replied.  
'I dare you to let Robert send a text to everyone in your c-contact list. You're not a-allowed to stop him and you have to w-wait 15 minutes until you can explain why it w-was sent.'  
'YES! Nice one Finn!' Robert shouted as he picked up Aaron's phone to send the text. Whilst they were both concentrating on Aaron's phone, Finn felt a hand touch his thigh, right next to his dick.  
'Y'know babe... We were only playing.' Ross whispered in his ear as his hand moved slowly up Finn's thigh. Finn could feel himself getting even more flustered. He could feel his heart in his throat.  
'Unless of course... You want us to be serious.' Ross whispered, his voice so deep and gravelly. As Ross' hand just skimmed the inseam of his jeans Aaron spoke up.

'Right then lads! My go! Ross! Truth or dare!'  
'Might as well go for a dare mate!' Ross laughed.  
'Alright! I dare you to kiss Finn.' Aaron said with a smirk on his face.  
'Yea! And by that we mean a proper snog. Not a silly little peck.' Robert laughed as he looked between the two of them. 

'You okay with that babe?' Ross asked Finn as he turned his body to him.  
'Y-y-yea? Urhmm... Yea. Okay. We can do that.' Finn replied as he looked down at his hands. Finn felt a finger under his chin as his head was lifted up and his eyes met Ross's. Ross leaned in slightly until he was a centimetre or two away from Finn's lips and he could feel the older mans breath on them.  
'You sure babe?' Ross asked quietly, waiting for that final confirmation. All Finn could do was nod. That's all Ross needed for him to move forward and press his lips against Finn's. The kiss started off slow, like Ross was just testing the waters. For Finn it felt like time had stopped, like he was floating higher and higher and he never wanted to come back down to earth. After a few seconds Finn went to pull away but Ross lifted his hand and put it on the back of Finn's neck, pulling him back in. This time the kiss was rushed, like Ross couldn't get enough of Finn's mouth on his. Finn's hands automatically gripped onto the open hoodie that Ross was wearing and pulled him closer. Suddenly a cough was heard coming from the other sofa and Finn and Ross broke apart, breathing heavily.

'If you're quite finished, lads?' Aaron asked as he fidgeted in Robert's grip on his hip bone, that had gotten tighter from watching Ross and Finn snogging.  
'Yea, c'mon guys. Let's carry on playing.' Robert said as he readjusted himself in his trousers. Finn sat back into the sofa as Ross placed his arm round his shoulders and began gently caressing Finn's cheek. 

'Your turn Ross.'  
'Alright, alright! Gimme a sec! Rob, truth or dare? And don't be a little pussy about it!' Ross said as he moved his hand to the back of Finn's head and began playing with the fine hairs there.  
'Alright, I'll go for dare then!' Robert said with a laugh. Finn knew what was coming. They couldn't expect him and Ross to kiss and then them get a dare that didn't involve anything sexual.  
'I dare you to suck Aaron off, mate.' Ross said with a serious look on his face.  
'Alright! Easy, lad!' Robert said as he knelt down on the floor in between Aaron's spread legs. Finn couldn't believe this was happening. Is this what 4 young lads usually do after a game of football? 

He didn't know whether he should watch so he decided to take out his phone and scroll through Twitter until it was over. Ross had other ideas though. He leant over and whispered into Finn's ear, 'C'mon babe. Put your phone down. They're putting on a really nice show for us.' Finn did as he was told and placed his phone down on the floor next to the sofa. 

The sight that met his eyes when he looked back at Aaron and Robert was amazing. Robert had Aaron's dick halfway into his mouth already and was bobbing up and down slightly, taking more in each time he went. The look on Aaron's face showed exactly how incredible Robert's mouth must feel. His head was thrown back and a few beads of sweat rolled down his face, down the long column of his neck and stopped at his collarbones. Finn could feel Ross' hand move away from his neck and down to the front of his jeans.

'Look at them baby, don't they look so pretty together.' Ross whispered as if it was a secret, to only be shared between them both. Aaron chose that exact moment to moan and buck his hips up into Robert's mouth.  
'Oh, God Rob! Shit babe!' Aaron panted as Robert took him all the way down his throat.

'Aaron looks like he's really enjoying that doesn't he babe? And look at Robert, taking him all the way down like a good boy.' Ross said, loud enough for the other two to hear him. At that comment Robert sped up his movements.  
'Look at him being such a good boy Finn. Could you be a good boy for me like that?' Finn nodded automatically, still staring at where Robert had just reached over to grab the lube out of his leather jacket pocket.  
'Yea? You think you could get on your knees like Robert is and suck my dick, baby?' Ross whispered, breath tickling Finn's neck. Finn answered by getting onto his knees and undoing Ross' black skinny jeans. 

Finn looked up at Ross with a questioning look in his eyes, wondering whether this was all a joke and they'd all burst out laughing in a minute. After a few seconds of hearing no laughing and getting a small smile from Ross, Finn pulled down Ross' jeans and boxers and let them pool around his ankles. His dick slapped up against his stomach and Ross leant forward to pull his hoodie and t-shirt off, then sat back. Finn sat back on his knees and reached out for Ross' dick.

'You sure you want to do this baby? You sure you can be a good boy for me?' Ross asked as he reached out and caressed Finn's cheek. Finn smiled up at him and nodded, leaning forward and taking the tip of his dick into his mouth. He heard Ross groan above him and slowly started bobbing his head.  
'Yea, that's it baby! Oh god, Finn!' After hearing Ross' moans, Finn picked up his pace and took Ross right to the back of his throat and swallowed around him.  
'Fuck, Finn! Your mouth baby! Your mouth is incredible, Finn! Shit!'  
After a few more seconds Finn felt Ross' hand gently tug at his hair, signalling for him to pull off.  
'Fuck. Come here babe. Come sit on my lap.' Ross said after he caught his breath. Finn stood up and straddled Ross, leaning forward and kissing him softly.

'Shit, baby! Who knew that sweet, innocent little mouth of yours could suck my dick so well?' Ross laughed before pecking Finn's lips again. Now Finn was sat on Ross' lap he could hear the moans coming from the other sofa. Ross noticed that Finn was interested in the noise so decided to let him enjoy the view.  
'You wanna see what they're doing, baby? You wanna see how good Rob's making Aaron feel? Yea? Wanna see Aaron taking it like a good boy?' Finn nodded immediately.  
'Let's get these clothes off and then we can watch together, yea babe?'  
'O-okay.' Finn replied so Ross let him stand up and take his clothes off before he sat back down on his lap, with his back against Ross' bare chest. 

In this position Finn could see clearly what was going on, on the other sofa. Aaron had laid back as Robert was knelt between his legs on the sofa. They were both naked and Aaron's back was arched as Robert's fingers were driving in and out of his hole.

'Oi! Sugden! Put Aaron's leg down a bit so me and Finn ere can have a clearer view!' Ross shouted just as Robert pulled his three fingers out of Aaron. Aaron whimpered as Robert took his fingers out and pushed his leg down off of the sofa so that Finn and Ross could see better.  
'Nice one lad!' Ross thanked. Finn could now see the whole of Aaron's body. His ruffled hair, his almost closed eyes, his glistening skin and his dick that was curved up against his stomach.

'He's so pretty.' Finn quietly whispered to himself. Just then, Robert slowly pushed into Aaron, as Ross' hand reached round and took Finn's dick in his hand. Robert started thrusting into Aaron slowly, once Aaron had adjusted, just as Ross started moving his hand up and down Finn's dick.  
'Is that okay baby? D'you like that? Watching Robert fucking Aaron whilst I make you feel good, yea?' Ross said, whilst swiping his thumb over the head of Finn's dick. All Finn could do was moan loudly as Robert leant over Aaron to kiss him whilst pounding into him harder and faster.

'You wanna do what they're doing baby? Wanna ride me whilst Aaron rides Robert? Yea, babe? Gonna be a good boy for me?' Ross begged as he kissed Finn's neck.  
'Y-ea, okay. Can I still watch though? Please? Please?' Finn pleaded as he watch Robert pull out of Aaron, sit back on the sofa and pull Aaron on top of him.  
'Of course, anything for my good little baby.' Ross said as he took his hand away from Finn's dick.

'You wanna open yourself up whilst I go and get a condom, yea?' Ross asked as he stood up off of the sofa and pecked Finn's lips before heading into the hallway and up the stairs. After grabbing the lube, Finn lay back on the sofa and spread his legs. As he coated his fingers he looked up to see Aaron with his legs either side of Robert's thighs, the muscles in his back rippled as he lifted himself up and down on Robert's cock. 

Finn slowly inserted one finger into his own hole as he heard Robert whisper something into Aaron's ear.  
'Aaron, baby. I love you so much. You know that right? So, so much sweetheart.' Robert kissed the top of Aaron's head as Aaron leant forward and kissed at Robert's collarbones. 

Finn was now 3 fingers deep in himself as he heard Ross coming back down the stairs.  
'Oh god. Look at you all spread out for me, baby! You ready for my dick yea?' Ross asked as Finn stood up and waited for Ross to sit on the sofa, sideways so that they could both still watch Aaron and Robert. Finn straddled Ross' thighs just like Aaron did to Robert. Finn reached round to grab Ross' dick and slowly inched his way down onto it.

'Shit, baby! Fuck! You're so perfect Finn! So perfect baby, oh god!' Ross babbled as Finn's ass met Ross' thighs. Finn started to bounce up and down with his hands on Ross' chest as Ross began kissing his neck.  
'You can watch them y'know baby? They're so pretty right? Not as pretty as you though babe.' Ross said as Finn turned his head to watch as Robert began thrusting up into Aaron's body.  
'Fuck baby! Yea, that's it fuck, c'mon.' Ross whispered through gritted teeth as his hands moved to Finn's lower back to help him grind his ass onto his dick. Finn's breath caught in his throat as Ross pounded into his prostate, making his hole clench around him.  
'Fuck Finn!' Ross shouted as he turned his head to watch as Robert came into Aaron and Aaron came all over Robert's stomach. 

'Finn baby? Look at me babe. Yea, that's it, sweetheart. I love you so much, okay? I mean it Finn! So, so much!' Ross said as his hands made their way to the back of Finn's neck so he could pull him down for a kiss. When they broke away Finn sat up and started to ride Ross harder and faster, until he could feel himself about to cum.  
'Fuck! Yea, babe! Shit! Shit! Yea! Oh god!' Ross shouted as he came. Feeling Ross cum inside him was enough for Finn to cum over Ross' stomach and chest. 

After a few seconds of getting their breath back Finn lifted himself off of Ross' lap and Ross sat up, taking off the condom and throwing it in the bin. Finn didn't know what to do with himself, he wasn't used to fucking a really hot guy like Ross and being sober enough to remember it. So, he went to stand up and start putting his clothes back on, until he felt Ross' hand grab his arm and pull him down next to him, tucking him under his arm. Finn looked over to see that Robert and Aaron were in a similar position except they were staring at each other whilst Robert whispered something in Aaron's ear. 

Finn's attention was brought back to Ross when he felt him kiss the top of his head and whisper into his hair.  
'I meant it y'know! What I said... I do love you, Finn. You're perfect, babe.'  
After hearing that Finn felt his heart rate pick up again and butterflies flutter in his stomach. He leant his head up and pressed a kiss to Ross' lips.  
'I-I love you too, Ross.'

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for the Emmerdale fandom!


End file.
